Out of the Blue
by tangerinelove
Summary: Their meeting was unlikely, their closeness inevitable and their LOVE, only they can tell. ONESHOT. TentenXNeji. Read and review!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This is actually originally not a Tenten-Neji fanfic story. I wrote this one with different name characters (made up my own names), first of my One Shot stories collection. It is actually an imagined story of me and a guy I always encounter at a store. So you get it and that's how the story came along.

Hope you like it. Please read and review!

And also, Hinata in the story is not the typical shy-type. I just want her and Naruto to be part of this story, since I just like Hinata to be more aggressive once in a while, so let me?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime NARUTO but this story is all mine and yours to read!**

---

"Will you let me court you?"

I stood dumbfounded in front of the guy who just asked me that. Hinata who was with me at that time was also shocked and was silent behind my back. After a minute of silence, I smiled warily and decided to leave without a word. He stopped me, walking in front of, trying to get my attention.

"Will you stop joking around?" I finally blurted out. He was with friends of his who were all guys and were just watching us as they sat comfortably beside the store where we were already making a scene.

"I'm serious." His face was indeed serious, but I just cannot understand what came into his mind to question me out of the blue. Honestly, we're not even acquaintances, but yes, he is a familiar face to me.

"We're late for class, so will you please excuse us?" I walked past him with my timid best friend tagging along, who still seemed confused to what had just occurred.

"Do you know him?" She asked when finally we escaped the guy's efforts of stopping us again. We hurried along outside the gate and into the campus. The siren already echoed, announcing eight o'clock in the morning.

"I'm familiar with his face, yes, but we were never acquainted." Frowning, I tried to erase the scene from my mind as I changed the subject of our conversation. We went to our respective classes and decided to meet again for lunch.

--

I was walking along the street, on my way to the apartment when I sensed that someone was following me. Thinking that my paranoia was already striking so early in the morning, I decided not to turn around to investigate. Seconds later, a shadow passed beside me but I didn't notice at once, since my eyes were trained on my phone.

"Who is so important that you have to text?" The familiar voice prompted me to abruptly look sideways. It was that same guy who wanted to court me this morning. And when I was already forgetting what happened, he's actually with me.

"Shut up. Leave me alone, will you?" Pissed off, I walked a bit faster, trying to push him away. He just followed me silently with that stupid smile on his face.

"I just want to talk to you, you know. You don't have to be so hard-to-get." He mused, smiling at me when I stopped walking and faced him.

I breathed in and out before I speak. "I don't even know you. And who the hell are you to tell me I'm being hard-to-get? I don't even like you tagging along with me. Just leave me alone!" Not knowing what to do next, I suddenly hit his shoulder with my clenched fist out of exasperation. He was surprised but I left him standing alone, running my way to the apartment.

I felt my tears forming in the corner of my eyes as I rushed inside my second home. Trying to relax, I sat down, at the same time, rubbing my aching forehead.

"What the hell is his problem anyway?" I muttered. What I knew about him, but still I'm not sure too, is that he is a member of a fraternity. That's all I know about that guy since I always saw him hanging at that same store this morning with a group of guys.

A message came in my phone so I hurriedly open to read it. The message was short and it came from someone whose number is not registered in my phonebook.

**I am sorry. Can you let me make up for what I did? – Neji.**

I read it again and again and wondered who is Neji, and don't want to think that he is that guy just a while ago. But it looked like he is that guy since I can't think of someone named Neji who I personally knew and did something bad to me. I put the phone on the table and tried to think of what to do – reply or just leave the message alone. Before I can even decide, my phone rang and the sender Neji is already calling.

"What?" I spat when I answered the phone, which I can't believe I did. Maybe it was out of surprise or out of curiosity for this guy, I don't care anymore.

"I am really sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off. Will you go out with me for dinner tonight?" His manly voice was enticing, the invitation seemed innocent, and my irritation towards him just melted after hearing his voice on the phone. Talk about irony, so I found myself seconds after agreeing to meet him at seven in the evening. And I'll ask him how he got my number when I realized I forgot to ask after ending the call. Wondering what will happen tonight, I mused at my stupidity while climbing upstairs to rest for a while.

--

I woke up with a smile on my face and I think the reason was the wonderful dinner I had with Neji. Okay, I'm admitting that he was a nice guy after all. The dinner with him was okay and he was a good company. He wasn't actually a difficult guy to be with. He's even somewhat close to my ideal boyfriend.

"No, no, no. I will not go there. I'm trying to get ahead of myself, he never even mentioned that again last night. Maybe asking to court me yesterday morning was a joke and that he was sorry." I don't know why I felt a bit sad on that part but I try to shake it off. Hurrying off to the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of a new message on my phone. It was from that guy.

**I had a wonderful time last night. Are you free tomorrow night? Let's go watch the Moonlight Epic play.**

I heard about that play and I think I mentioned it to him last night that I'm interested in watching it. I sent a reply to him, agreeing to go out tomorrow night and found myself smiling again. I took my morning bath with a happier aura. This is going to be an interesting week for me.

--

The past weeks were unforgettable for me. I spent it almost all the time with Neji. We were just hanging out, laughing at each other's joke and trying to outwit each other. I never expected that I will enjoy his company when in the first place; our encounter that fateful morning was not a good one for me.

"So where do you want to go next?" We just finished eating lunch and we're just cozily sitting inside the store where our first encounter had happened. The staff there was actually teasing us, since they were reminded of that morning. I was embarrassed and just smiled at them stupidly.

"I don't know. Don't you have anything to do? I'm supposed to meet my groupmates later at 3." I thanked him for the glass of water. He was really thoughtful, one thing I noticed about him. He never forgets to be a gentleman wherever we go, carry my stuff even if I told him not to and accompany me on my way to classes whenever he is available.

"I'll just take you there then. Is it okay if we go to my apartment first? I'll just get some stuff."

"Sure."

We left the store, laughing at the joke of one of the storekeepers. Actually, I had already gone into his apartment last week, if I remembered it right. It was just a medium-sized unit located in the third floor of a building in a large compound lot.

"Looks like you need to pay for your monthly rent already." I took the piece of paper lying on his doorstep when we arrived at his unit. I gave it to him and he read the contents before opening the door. I stepped in and smelled the familiar scent of his, a mixture of musk and manly odor.

"Just be comfortable there. I'm going to find something." He began searching the boxes located near the kitchen area of his room. I sat silently on his bed which was located near the windows. The room consisted of a bed, kitchen area, bathroom, personal computer, tall dresser, small wooden table and pile of boxes filled with his stuff, papers and more located in the corner of the room.

Minutes later, I found myself already lying on his bed. I can sniff a whip of his scent on the dark blue covers of his bed. I watched him silently as he continued rummaging on the boxes, seriously looking for something I don't know what. When he noticed me as he turned around, he smiled.

"You can go sleep. I'll just wake you up." I smiled back and closed my eyes. Even though we just got closer lately, I already put my defenses down whenever I'm with him. I feel assured and safe that I don't need to doubt him anymore. I sighed comfortably as I tried to doze off for a while.

I felt someone tugging me softly as I tried to open my eyes. I saw Neji looking at me with a smile on his face. I blinked a couple of time before releasing a stifled yawn in front of him.

"Looked like you had a nice nap, it's already quarter to 3." He sat on the bed, his one hand placed protectively on my hip. I stretched and yawned at the same time which triggered a chuckle from him. As I stood up, my phone beeped.

"Thanks for waking me up. My classmate already sent me a message, said that she is on his way to Cafe Iris. I have to go to." After reading the message, I smiled at him who was just staring at me, so I playfully pinched his nose, a habit that I like to do to him.

"Hey, what did my nose do now?" Laughing, he tried to caress my ear, the site where my ticklish nature can be triggered so I stood up to escape his plan. I poked my tongue at him and ran my way to his bathroom.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" I asked before stepping inside the bathroom. He was already lying on the bed and he looked at me before nodding. I went in and washed my face, wondering still what Neji looked for a while ago.

"I'll take you there, ready?" He stood against the door, watching me interestingly when I was busy putting powder on my face after emerging from the bathroom. I nodded and took the bag before going outside his unit. I felt his hand took mine when we went downstairs and I just let him. I suddenly felt warm and perfect at that very moment.

--

"It seems like you two are getting along much better now. You look like a lovey-dovey couple to me." Hinata commented when I went to her apartment one afternoon. I turned around to face her, shock registered on my face.

"What are you saying? We're just friends." I took the glass of iced tea from her and sipped, trying to calm my nerves. My best friend was still watching me curiously before flipping the pages of the magazine she's reading.

"Really, I wonder about that. You always spend time with him, I'm getting jealous." She laughed out loud, covering her face with the magazine she's holding.

"Hinata, you don't have to be jealous. I'm sorry. Was I spending too much time with him?"

"I was just teasing you. I'm okay, looks like you're having fun anyway. But when he hurts you, tell me at once, I'm going to kick his ass!"

Thanks, Hinata."

She resumed reading her magazine, pointing out the latest fashion clothes in style. Hinata has been like a sister to me and though she's younger, we have been having fun together because of our similarities. A message alert brought my attention to my phone and it came from Howard, inviting me and my best friend to his fraternity's inter-organization basketball competition this evening.

"Then, let's go. I would love to check out some guys he knows." Hinata giggled at the idea and I playfully slapped her thigh in the process. We laughed afterwards, with her still teasing me again about Neji. But honestly, I'm missing him already. We haven't seen each other for a week. He has been busy with the preparations for the competition, since he was appointed head.

"Okay. Let's go together later." I smiled. I would be seeing him again and I just can't wait.

--

"Good you can come." Neji stood in front me, wearing a body-hugging blue shirt and loose faded jeans. He was carrying a stack of papers in his right hand, the other hand stuffed in his pants' back pockets.

"Neji-kun, can you introduce me to your friends later? Pretty please?" My best friend requested, eyeing some of his friends standing nearby. Neji chuckled and agreed, before looking at me again.

"How are you, Tenten?" He walked nearer, I can smell his sweet scent again - one of the things I missed for the past week. He took my hand and led me to the bench beside the basketball court.

"I'm fine. Thanks for inviting us. I missed watching basketball games." I smiled at him when he let me sat on the bench. Hinata followed and sat next to me, smiling at some guys who were looking at us.

"Good to know. I can't be with you here 'coz I have to be in-charge of this event. Just enjoy watching, okay?"

I nodded and he left us. I stared at his back for quite some time, before surveying the place. There were different groups of people scattered around the court. Howard and his fellow members of their fraternity were wearing blue shirts, maybe to be more organized.

"Hey, tonight is just an opening night that will start with an opening game between last year's top 2 organizations." Hinata reported when she sat back beside me. I didn't notice that she left me for a while.

"I see. I hope the game will be good." I muttered when I saw Neji blew the whistle, announcing the start of the competition. The people involved aligned themselves on the court.

"So many handsome guys, I love it."

I chuckled at my companion's excitement and looked back at Neji. He was actually looking at me too and I was surprised. He smiled and before I can react, he has turned his back on me already. He called each participating organizations and each cheered to announce their presence. Minutes later, the opening game started off and we found ourselves hooked on the proceeding game of the night.

"That was one hell of a game." Hinata exclaimed as she called the attention of Neji who was busily talking with one of the players.

"Hey, did you enjoy watching?" He asked. He looked at me and I nodded in approval. Hinata seemed to be signaling something to him because his eyes were questioning.

"Oh, before I forgot, I would like you to meet Naruto. He's my batchmate way back from high school."

We shook hands with Naruto, who towered over us. He looked like a disheveled child with his tousled hair and sweaty jersey. I remember him because he was one of the star players during the game and my best friend's instant crush. Hinata started a conversation at once with him and he seemed to enjoy it. He was already at ease with her. Neji walked beside me when we neared the main street in front of the court. He took my hands and escorted me when we went across.

"Thank you."

"I missed you."

I looked up at him after hearing what he said. Before I could even reply, Hinata called my attention, waving her hand as she stood on the other side of the street.

"You go first. I'll go home with Naruto." She said with a big smile vivid on her pretty face. She went back to the courtside where the other guy was already changing to cleaner clothes.

"Have you eaten already?" Neji asked, grabbing my attention again. I shook my head and he nodded. He signaled the oncoming jeepney and we got in. "Let's eat first before going home."

"Okay." He didn't speak anymore after that, so I also remained silent. I stared outside the jeepney window, my eyes blinking when a strong gust of wind passed by. I suddenly felt an arm went around my waist after and I turned around, seeing him looking at me seriously. He looked the other way seconds after, not still saying anything. All throughout the short trip, I wondered if there's something wrong. I looked up at him again before looking back outside.

--

"Didn't you enjoy your dinner?" Neji asked when we were already walking on our way to my apartment.

"No, the dinner was okay." I smiled softly at him before walking into the small alleyway leading to my apartment. I cannot admit that I was too conscious of his unlikely silence that I haven't touched much of my food a while back. He followed silently behind me. The only sounds I can hear were the purring of a cat nearby and our shuffled footsteps.

"Do you want to come in?"

He just looked at me when I stopped in front of the door of the apartment where I'm currently staying alone. He raised his hand and with one finger, tucked some strands of my hair behind my ear.

"I missed you, Tenten…"He suddenly kissed me straight on my lips. I felt intoxicated as I tasted his lips softly caressing mine. It was the first time that he kissed me ever since we met and we're not even yet an official couple. I felt one arm snaked around my waist as he continued kissing me right there in front of my doorstep.

"Neji…"

The muffled voice from my lips seemed to break the spell as he suddenly stopped. He looked at me as he rubbed my swollen lips with his right thumb.

"I won't apologize for what I did. I just missed you that badly." He embarrassingly admitted, stuffing both his hands on his back pockets. I stared at him speechless before smiling warmly.

"It's alright. No worries." I pinched his nose gently before opening the door. I turned around to face him and asked again. "Do you want to come in?"

"Is it alright? You may want to rest already."

"No. I mean you can rest here for a while, you're the one who's tired, right?"

He chuckled and went in without anymore questions. He suddenly pulled me to his lap when we settled in.

"Neji!" Before I can even say another more, he possessed my lips again. I responded back, as my arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck. He teasingly bit my lower lip to which I moaned in delight in response. I heard him chuckle before letting his tongue delve inside my mouth.

"Damn, Tenten, I've been thinking about you for this past week." He murmured when we finished kissing. He let me sat properly on the chair next to him, holding my hand after.

"What am I really to you, Neji?" I finally asked. I was afraid to question him that for the past weeks, afraid of what his answer can make me feel. I watched him stared at me for a moment.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

--

"Smile!" I beamed as Neji clicked on his camera, taking a snapshot of me standing in front of the old cathedral on top of the hill. He went with me in this field trip insisting that he wanted this quality time with me, his girlfriend. Yes, you heard me right, we're officially a couple and it has been more than three months.

"I'll take a picture of you over there." My boyfriend just grinned as I pulled him towards the long bench behind the cathedral. The scenery was too beautiful as I looked out to the vast place filled with tall trees and colorful flowers. A remarkable huge firewood tree boasted off its adorning bright-red crown as it stood in the farthest corner of the hill. I saw my other classmates taking each others' pictures on the other side while some were just contentedly sitting on the soft bed of grass.

"Hey, I thought you're going to take a shot?" I laughed as I watched my boyfriend scratched his head in fake irritation and told him to be patient. Afterwards, we decided to stroll around the place to find a cozy spot where we'll rest. Minutes of walking led us to a small patch of grasses surrounding wild flowers in the center. The place looked promising so Neji took my hand and we found two lumps of rocks where we can sit down for a while.

"This place is so serene. I love it." I whispered, as I closed my eyes to savor the moment. I felt his hand tightened his hold on mine. I instinctively put my head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Is it? It feels more beautiful being here with you." His husky voice prompted me to open up my eyes and looked up at him. He was gazing lovingly at me so I gave in to the urge of kissing him. My lips touched his for a brief contact but it seemed my boyfriend wanted it to last longer.

"I love you." I murmured seconds after we kissed. I smiled at him and kissed his nose. I love everything about Neji and I'm now grateful we met. Now, I don't know how I am supposed to live each day without him.

"Maybe it's the perfect time to tell you something, Tenten. I hope you won't get mad." I looked back at him curiously so I sat up straight to encourage him to continue. He breathed out loud before facing me seriously. "I don't want you to learn it from anyone else before I could tell you. That day when I asked you if I can court you, it was a bet with my friends."

My eyes grew wide in shock and I seemed to hold my breath for a while. I don't want to react at once so I remained silent. He stared at me for a while before continuing his story.

"We have been noticing you for so long, since you always passed by us in that store. My friends were curious about you, your presence has that spunk they like, and I also like personally. So we decided that someone will ask if they can court you to just see how you would react. I never thought that day will make me realize that I liked you since I saw you. That moment was very memorable to me. That's why I used whatever connections I have just to get your number." He smiled innocently like a child that I can't help but laugh.

"I should be mad knowing it was a bet, but beside that fact, I should be flattered of what you did just to have a contact with me."

"I know, I got your number from someone who is actually the boyfriend of one of your acquaintances. Good thing, she has still your number when my source asked her."

"To think that I forgot to ask about that. Now, is our relationship still a bet?" I looked up to him, question vivid in my eyes and he caressed my face in response before shaking his head in disapproval.

"The bet ended on that day when I asked you that question. Every moment I spent with you after that was purely my intentions of wanting to know you more and eventually make you fall in love with me. And I'm happy you did, you make me the happiest man alive."

I grinned at his adamant confession that I kissed him again softly on the lips. I heard singing of birds nearby and the soft rustling of the trees seemed to envelop us together in that spot. He wrapped his arms around me as he left a light kiss on my forehead.

"I'm also happy I met you despite of that Neji. I really love you so much."

"I know and I love you too."

We kissed again as the sun shined brighter that day, proclaiming our love to the skies above. I felt contentment as I spent the time in his arms, talking about our love story. It was just then interrupted when one of my classmates called us, announcing that we should get back to the bus already. Grinning from ear to ear, Neji took my hand as we walked together, blessed and happy we're in love.


End file.
